


I've got you, always

by PainPowder



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Younger Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainPowder/pseuds/PainPowder
Summary: So for Fics sake it's possible for Max and Daniel to be in the same year even with their age difference





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So for Fics sake it's possible for Max and Daniel to be in the same year even with their age difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never told anyone, he was surprised nobody ever noticed. But he wanted to tell Daniel, he trusted him, and he didn’t know why.

It was already three days after the race, but Max's father still refused to talk to him. Max knew he deserved it, knew how it would help him. But it had all gotten too much, and he didn't know what to do. He was trying to study for an important test that he had tomorrow, but he just couldn’t get it in his mind.

He kept thinking back to the race, and how he had fucked up. A tear fell down his face, when suddenly he received a text message.

**Daniel:**

_Hey! Would you like to join me at the library? So we can study together?_

Max wanted to type ‘yes', when he realized, his parents probably wouldn’t let him. First of all, his dad was still ignoring him. He couldn’t even ask. And second of all, his dad had somehow figured out about his stupid crush on Daniel. Jos had given him a rant about how he couldn’t be gay, and how having a relationship would ruin his career.

After that Jos had forbidden Max to ever talk to Daniel again.

'Sorry, my parents are mad at me and don’t think they will let me outside.' Max send back.

Daniel responded straight after:

_Tell them you need to get a book to study._

The fact Daniel didn’t know about Max's house situation, made it quite hard sometimes.

Max considered asking his dad, but he didn’t want Jos to get mad. But this was maybe the only way, how he could be distracted for a while. He hesitantly walked downstairs, he came into the living room.

“Don’t you need to study upstairs.” Was the first thing Jos had said in a few days.

“Eh, well I actually have to go to the library.”

“And why?”

“I eh, need a special book.”

“If it’s really needed, you can go. But not expect me to be nice after!”

Max was surprised his father actually let him go, and ran upstairs to get his stuff before his father would change his mind.

**To Daniel:**

_I’m coming. I’ll be there in 30 min._

~~

Max walked into the library, and spotted Daniel. He made his way towards him, gave him a hug, but instantly broke down.

“What’s wrong Max?”

“I can’t do this anymore, it’s killing me.”

“Max, what is killing you?”

“My dddd-dad.”

Daniel sat down on a chair, and pulled Max on his lap, the two now facing each other.

“Calm down Max.”

“iiii'mmm tttt-trying.”

Daniel wiped some tears of Max’s face, and pulled him off his lap.

“Let's go to my home, this isn’t really the best place for it.” Daniel said with a smile chuckle, which caused Max to let loose a little smile aswell.

~~

“Mom I’m home!” Daniel yelled kicking off his shoes, Max following the gesture.

“Hey Daniel… And Max.” Daniel’s mother, Grace said with a surprised look. The surprised look made Max feel unwelcome, and he was ready to leave right away.

“Yeah, me and Max will study upstairs.”

“Okay.” Grace answered with a warm smile, making Max feel a little bit more comfortable.

Max followed Daniel to his room, Daniel flopped down on the bed and patted the space next to him

“Come here.”

Max was on the verge of crying again. He took place next to Daniel, and hesitantly placed his head on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel pulled an arm around Max’s waist.

“Can you please tell me what’s wrong? I hate seeing you like this.”

“My dad, home, not safe.” Max managed to choke out.

Max knew that he deserved everything his dad did to him. He was weak, and made too much mistakes. The only goal is to win, becoming second is losing.

He never told anyone, he was surprised nobody ever noticed. But he wanted to tell Daniel, he trusted him, and he didn’t know why.

“You’re staying here tonight.”

“But my dad.”

“I will tell my mom you’re staying over.” And with that Daniel walked out of the room.

Max lifted his shirt and traced his fingers around the bruises covering his chest. They hurt like hell, and Max wanted them to just disappear. What Max didn't notice that Daniel had returned, and he was watching from the doorway, his hand covering his mouth.

“Oh my god.” He gasped.

Max quickly pulled his shirt down, and pretended like nothing had happened. Daniel was still standing frozen in the doorway.

“Daniel, you’re just gonna stand there?” Max asked with a nervous chuckle. It took Dan out of his trance.

“Eeh, yeah. Did you have dinner yet.”

“Eeh no.”

“Ah you can eat with us, let’s go downstairs.” Daniel waited for Max to follow him, and they walked down the stairs together.

~~

“So Max, tell us something about yourself.” Daniel’s father spoke up.

“Eeh yeah, I’m Max. I’m 15 years old, I kart. And apart from that my life isn’t really that interesting.”

"From what age did you start karting?”

“I was four and a half years old.”

“That’s quite young.”

“Yeah I know.”

“In what championships are you driving now.”

“So I won the European champion two times this year, I’m at the end of my world championship season. Currently leading the points, and in October I get to test in a formula Renault car.” “

Impressive.”

Max decided not to respond, desperately wanting this conversation to end. Luckily he didn’t ask any more questions, and they could continue dinner in silence. After dinner Max and Daniel went upstairs.

“Sorry for my dad.”

“No problem.” Max said with a small smile.

“By the way, we do have to share a bed. As we don’t have any spare ones.” Daniel said hesitantly.

“Oh, yeah uh. That doesn’t matter.”

“Do you want to borrow some clothes.” Daniel asked, pulling off his shirt to change into his sleeping gear.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Daniel threw a shirt and shorts towards him. Max hesitantly pulled his jeans down, and quickly replaced them with the shorts given by Daniel. He tried to change his shirt when Daniel didn't look, but failed.

“Max, be honest. Who did that to you?”

"Mmm My dad, but I deserved it.” Max felt the urge to protect his father.

“No one deserves that Max, no one.” A tear felt from Daniels face.

~~

Max had explained everything that happened, Daniel was the only person where he felt comfortable with. It felt weird, Daniel was something different, and he couldn’t describe how.

He felt attracted to Daniel, but his father had always told him that same sex relationships were gross. And that if Max would come home with a man one day, he would no longer be his son.

“I don’t want to go back Daniel.” Max choked out between sobs.

“I understand sweetheart, you’re safe here, okay?” Daniel said, running a hand through Max’s hair.

When Daniel had first met Max, he had immediately felt the urge to protect him. He didn’t know what it was, maybe the age difference, maybe those innocent blue eyes.

Daniel pulled Max close. “Please let me protect you.” Daniel said on the verge of tears. Max only cuddled closer as response.

They sat in silence like that for a few minutes, when Daniel realized Max had fallen asleep. Daniel carefully laid Max down, and placed a kiss on his scalp.

“Goodnight Maxy.”

~~

Daniel woke up, Max still asleep in his arms. They had to be at school in two hours. Daniel got out of bed, and dressed himself. Max groggily opened his eyes, and mumbled something unhearable.

“Good morning.” Daniel mumbled.

“I like your bed.”

“Yeah, me too. That’s why i sleep in it.”

“I wanna stay in bed.” Max said.

“We have to go to school.”

Max only gave a loud groan in response, and got out of bed. Daniel threw some clothes to him, and he quickly dressed himself.

“Now I look like you, only need the curls.”

“unfortunately my curls are rare, they only come one in a million years.”

“Can i touch them?”

“Yes but only once.”

“I will touch them as much as I want.”

“no!” Daniel covered his hair with his hands.

“Now they’re gone.” Max said with a pout.

“Yeah so you can’t touch them.”

“Sad.”

~~

Max unlocked his phone and looked at all the notifications he got.

“What is it?” Daniel asked.

“No, eh nothing.”

“Max, be honest.”

“Eh, my dad.” Max showed Daniel all the text messages he had received.

“Wow.” Daniel gasped.

“Yeah.”

**Dad:**

_Where are you?_

_If you don’t come back soon enough there will be consequences._

_You don’t have to come back anymore, ever._

_You can say goodbye to your career._

“Why would someone do this to their son?”

“Because I deserve it.”

“Max, please.”

Max broke down in tears again. “I’m just worthless.”

“No Max, you’re not.

It’s all gonna be okay.” Daniel said, pulling him into a hug.

“What if it won’t.”

“Max, just have a little faith.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, please remember my first language isn't English :)


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that his chapter is shorted than the other one, and for any errors. I haven't had that much time, and I realisedI had to update it.
> 
> Also I've started a Maxiel fanfiction on wattpad 
> 
> https://my.w.tt/m7EekCUNrR
> 
> Make sure to check it out

Max and Daniel walked into the school together, recieving some weird glances.  
“Why are they looking like that.” Max asked, sounding kind of scared.  
“I guess because you’re wearing my clothes.” Daniel said with a chuckle.  
“Oh yeah, that must be it I guess.”  
They walked to their first class, and sat down in the back. The rest of the school day had gone quite normal, Max and Daniel constantly staying together. The test had gone better then they both expected, and they were now on their way home again.  
“We have to find a solution.” Max said.  
“For what?”  
“Everything, my dad, karting, school.”  
“Oh yeah, I could explain my parents the situation. But only if you want.”  
“I guess it’s the only solution for now.”  
~~  
Daniel and Max were making homework in the room they now kind of shared, when Grace, Daniel's mom came walking in.  
“Hey mom.” Daniel said.  
“Hey uh, when does Max actually go back?”  
“If I’m-" Max tried to say, but got cut off by Daniel.  
“Yeah, we have to talk about that. He can’t really go back, soon.”  
“Oh, let’s go downstairs then.” Grace said walking out the room, Daniel and Max following behind.  
Daniels father was seated on a chair, watching the news.   
“Dad.” Daniel said.  
“What’s up?” Daniels father asked.  
“We have to talk, with all the four of us.”   
“Why with Max?”   
“Because he's the reason we have to talk.  
Max was slightly shaking when they sat down. “Calm down Max.” Daniel whispered, enlacing their fingers.  
Max and Daniel sat together on one couch, and Daniel's parents on the in front of them.  
“So who starts with talking?” Grace asked.  
“Me.” Daniel responded. “So like I said we have to talk about Max, Max's home situation isn’t safe.” Max scooted closer to Daniel.  
“What isn’t safe then?” Joe, Daniel’s father asked.  
“Well, his dad, he's been abusing him.”  
Daniel’s parents gasped, hands covering their mouths. Daniel squeezed Max’s hand, sensing his discomfort.  
“In what way.” Grace asked after a moment of silence.  
“Mentally and physically.”  
They had talked together for a while, trying to find a solution, since two teenage boys couldn’t handle with that themselves. They came to the conclusion that Max couldn’t keep going like this, and that returning home wasn’t safe for him.  
“We have to do something about your father, before he finds you again.” Joe started talking. “And do you have any siblings, and did your father do something to them?”  
“I have a little sister, but as far as i know he didn't do something to her.”  
“Okay, and your mother?”  
“He has done some things to her, but nothing serious.”  
“Is it okay if me and Grace talk about it for a moment, and you two go upstairs.”  
“That's okay.” Max said, standing up and following Daniel upstairs.  
~~  
“Max?”   
“Yeah?”  
“Can i ask you something?” Daniel asked, pulling himself up with his elbows.  
“Yeah.”  
“Did you ever feel attracted to guys?”  
“I do, to one particular person, but I didn't have the chance to tell him yet.”  
“Who is it?”  
“You..”  
After that there was a long silence, and Max thought he had fucked up.  
“I'm sorry I should leave.” Max said, getting up already.  
“No no wait.” Daniel grabbed Max's arm.  
“You obviously don't-" Max tried to say, but was cut off by Daniel’s lips on his mouth.  
“I like you Max, I do.”  
The kiss felt special, he felt loved. Something he hadn't felt for a long time.  
“You do?” Max said, still in disbelieve.  
“Yes I do Max.” Daniel said, connecting their lips once again.  
~~  
The next days were difficult for Max, but enjoyable at the same time. He and Daniel had become even closer, and they came out to Daniel's parents, only getting encouraging comments.  
Jos had tried to contact Max several times, and Max had to keep himself from responding. Daniel and his parents had decided a new phone and number would be the best for him.  
So here they were, on their way to the mall to buy a new phone. Daniel and Max were walking hand and hand, enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
